A variety of devices have been developed to detect sounds produced by the body, such as heart sounds and lung sounds. Known devices range from primarily mechanical devices, such as the stethoscope, to various electronic devices, such as microphones and transducers. The stethoscope, for example, is a fundamental tool used in the diagnosis of diseases and conditions of the cardiovascular system. It serves as the most commonly employed technique for diagnosis of such diseases and conditions in primary health care and in circumstances where sophisticated medical equipment is not available, such as remote areas.
Clinicians readily appreciate that detecting relevant cardiac symptoms and forming a diagnosis based on sounds heard through a stethoscope, for example, is a skill that can take years to acquire and refine. The task of acoustically detecting abnormal cardiac activity is complicated by the fact that heart sounds are often separated from one another by very short periods of time, and that signals characterizing cardiac disorders are often less audible than normal heart sounds.